


Where’s The Fun In That

by geraniumsarebeautiful



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/M, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29679048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geraniumsarebeautiful/pseuds/geraniumsarebeautiful
Summary: A short drabble, an AU set somewhere after episode 5x16.
Relationships: Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore
Kudos: 2
Collections: Quote Prompt Memes





	Where’s The Fun In That

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [ilikeinfomercials](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikeinfomercials/pseuds/ilikeinfomercials) in the [quoteonlyprompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/quoteonlyprompts) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> "Yeah, yeah — we're better off without each other and all that crap. Thing is, where's the fun in that?"

☆☆☆

”Yeah, yeah — we're better off without each other and all that crap. Thing is, where's the fun in that?”

_”Damon.”_

”What? I’m serious. I’m miserable without you.”

Elena couldn’t help but to smile in response. ”I’ve missed you too.”

”Then what’s the problem? You’ve missed me, I’ve missed you, problem solved, ta da.”

”We decided to break up, remember?”

”Yes, I remember. But you are my life, Elena, and the thing is, I don’t want to spend the rest of my life being miserable, cause I’m selfish like that.”

”So…”

”So…I think we should get back together. What do you say?”

”I think…you’re right.”

”What?”

”I was talking to Stefan earlier.”

”What did he have to say?”

”He said and Iquote: you two are miserable without each other, so if you want to be with him, just be with him.”

”He said that?”

”Yes. Life is short, Damon. I don’t want to spend the rest of my life regretting that I didn’t give this another chance, so yes, I agree with you. I think we should get back together.”

”Great.” Damon looked a little stunned. He clearly hadn’t expected her to agree with him on this.

”Shut up and kiss me already.” 

”Oooh, sassy, I like it.” Damon said and smirked at her before walking over and giving her a kiss.


End file.
